Das Wunder von Weihnachten
by Wynssa Fel
Summary: Ein spezieller Tag im Leben des sonst distanzierten Captains.


**Das Wunder von Weihnachten**

In eine dicke Winterjacke eingemummelt saß Kathryn Janeway auf einer verschneiten Bank in Fair Haven. Ihr verträumter Blick wanderte über die weißen Häusschen aus deren Schornsteinen Rauch drang.

Die Turmglocke schlug vier Mal. Zu Hause würden die Kinder in Europa gerade die Geschenke bekommen, in den USA wären die Eltern mit den letzten Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtsessen fertig. Die Straßen lägen genauso still da wie sie es hier taten.

Kein Vogel kreischte, kein Mensch lief draußen rum. Morgen um dieselbe Zeit veranstaltete Neelix ein Weihnachtsfest in der Kantine, wo sie natürlich hingehen würde, aber heute wollte sie alleine sein. Die Ruhe genießen, die ihr sonst als Captain nicht zu Teil wurde.

Hinter sich hörte sie plötzlich Schritte im Schnee. Sie kamen in ihre Richtung, füllten die Luft mit knautschenden Geräuschen. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich Sie hier finden würde", meinte die beruhigende Stimme Chakotays. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sie sich zu dem Mann um, der ebenfalls dicke Winterkleidung trug.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur die Ruhe genießen, wo es doch Heiligabend ist."

„Und jetzt komme ich und zerstöre diese wohlverdiente Erholung. Es tut mir Leid, ich kann wieder gehen, wenn sie möchten."

„Nein!", hauchte Kathryn leise. „Ruhe kann man auch zu zweit genießen!"

Dankbar nickte er ihr zu und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie andächtig, keiner sagte ein Wort, während irgendwo eine Glocke den Beginn der Weihnachtsmesse verkündete.

„Waren Sie früher in der Messe, Chakotay?", durchbrach Kathryn die Stille.

Chakotay schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unser Stamm hatte mit Weihnachten nichts zu tun. Aber ich finde es ist ein sehr schöner Brauch."

„Kennen Sie den Hintergrund dieser Tradition?"

Erneut verneinte der erste Offizier die Frage.

„Logischerweise begann unsere Zeitrechnung im Jahr Null", fing der Captain an zu erzählen.

„In diesem Jahr wurde der Erlöser der Welt geboren, Gottes Sohn, Jesus Christus. Er wurde von seinem Vater auf die Erde geschickt um die Menschheit von den Sünden zu befreien. In seiner Zeit auf der Erde vollbrachte er Wunder und kümmerte sich um Leute aller Herren Länder. Er scharte zwölf Männer um sich, die er Jünger nannte, und welche diejenigen waren, die am stärksten an ihn glaubten. Eines Tages jedoch wurde er von dem Jünger Judas verraten und gekreuzigt. Dadurch wurde es möglich, dass den Menschen die Sünden vergeben werden. Er erstand wieder auf, genauso wie es Propheten schon viele Jahre früher vorausgesagt hatten. Er fuhr gen Himmel auf und gab den Menschen das Versprechen sie zu sich zu holen, sobald das letzte Schaf gefunden worden war. Doch mit der Zeit vergaßen die Leute sein Versprechen, die Christen wurden weniger, der Glaube verlor sich, doch die Feiern sind geblieben. Weihnachten ist der Geburtstag Jesu. In vielen Häusern werden Krippen aufgestellt, weil der Heiland in einem Stall in ärmlichen Verhältnissen geboren wurde."

Chakotay hatte während ihrer Erzählung gebannt zugehört. Jetzt nahm er ihre Hand und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Lass uns in die Messe gehen, ja? Ich finde, dass es ein wunderschöner Glaube ist und wir sollten ihn ehren."

Sie standen auf und ein strahlendes Lächeln schlich sich auf Kathryns Gesicht.

Hand in Hand stapften sie durch den tiefen Schnee in die Richtung, aus der die Glocke ertönt war. Langsam tauchte die große Kirche vor ihnen auf. Sie betraten sie, hängten ihre Jacken auf und setzten sich dann leise auf die hinterste Bank. Sie blickten sich an, schauten dann nach vorne und zuckten zusammen. Hinter dem Altar stand niemand anders als der Doc, der sie ansah und ihnen kurz zuzwinkerte. Dann setzte er seine Predigt fort. Kathryn und Chakotay versanken in der gefühlvollen, lebhaften Rede, fühlten sich zu Hause.

Ihrem Gefühl nach standen sie schon kurz darauf wieder draußen.

Chakotay legte vorsichtig einen Arm um die bibbernde Frau an seiner Seite und zog sie an sich.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf, schaute ihm in die dunklen Augen und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr runter, bis seine Lippen ihre zärtlich berührten. Sie schloss die Augen und festumschlungen standen sie da. Der Tag neigte sich bereits langsam dem Ende zu.

„Tuvok an Janeway!", meldete sich plötzlich der Comunicator zu Wort.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und seufzte. Dann löste sie sich von ihrem ersten Offizier und fragte: „Was gibt's Tuvok?"

„Ein Kazonschiff nähert sich unserer Position. Können Sie auf die Brücke kommen?"

Sie blickte zu Chakotay und sah, wie er bedauernd nickte.

„Ich bin sofort da. Janeway Ende."

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich erneut auf Chakotay und ein Ausdruck des Bedauerns trat in ihr Gesicht.

Er streichelte ihr mit einem Finger über die Wange.

„Wir haben noch eine Menge Zeit, schließlich sind wir im Deltaquadranten. Aber jetzt wartet ein Kazonschiff auf uns."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auch den Weg zur Brücke.

Der Turbolift öffnete sich, die beiden betraten die Brücke und schraken zurück. Überall hingen rote und grüne Kugeln, Lametta bedeckte die Konsolen und ein winziger Tannenbaum stand hinter dem Sessel des Captains. Neelix kam mit strahlendem Gesicht auf sie zugelaufen.

„Captain, ich habe ein wenig in der Datenbank geforscht und habe herausgefunden, dass man sein Haus auf der Erde ungefähr so schmückt. Ich dachte es wäre vielleicht eine Bereicherung für die Crew! Außerdem sieht es doch so viel fröhlicher aus, nicht wahr?"

An den Gesichtern der Brückenoffiziere konnte man erkennen, dass die Stimmung irgendwo zwischen „Scheiße, was soll das?" und „Hey, es ist Weihnachten!" hing. Dann beschloss der Captain die Stimmung in eine bestimmte Richtung zu schwenken.

„Also, ruft das Kazonschiff. Wir müssen diese Sache schnell abhandeln, wenn wir heute noch den Rest des Schiffes schmücken wollen!"

Neelix fing an zu strahlen und die Brückenoffiziere lächelten.

Mit einem Zwinkern zu Chakotay wandte sich Kathryn Neelix zu und fragte ihn ernst: „Haben sie ein Rezept für Plätzchen? Zu Weihnachten gehören unbedingt Plätzchen. Am besten mit Schokoladenüberzug!"

„Ähmmm… nein Captain, habe ich nicht", meinte Neelix verwirrt. „Aber ich kann eines suchen. Wie haben sie gesagt, Plätzchen? Ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit!"

Und schon war er in den Turbolift verschwunden.

Schallendes Gelächter ertönte von Tom Paris Konsole, wo sich dieser mit Harry Kim kaum halten konnte.

Ironisch tadelnd blickte der Captain sie an. „Nanana… wir wollen doch nicht albern werden, wo ein feindliches Schiff in der Nähe schwirrt."

„Natürlich nicht, Ma´m", brachte Harry hervor und ging vor unterdrücktem Lachen gebeugt zu seiner Station zurück.

Tuvok blickte ihn zweifelnd an, dann fragte er: „Captain, soll ich das Schiff nun rufen?"

„Aber ja doch, Tuvok, nehmen Sie sich die Freiheit!" Sie drehte sich zum Bildschirm, als dort der Anführer des Kazonschiffes erschien.

„Mein Name ist Razik! Sie fliegen in unser Gebiet und…" Er machte eine Pause und blickte kurz verwirrt. „Was ist mit ihrem Schiff los? Was sind das für Kugeln?"

Der Captain lächelte ihn an und antwortete: „Dies sind Kugeln des Friedens. Wir hängen sie an einem Feiertag auf, der für uns wahrscheinlich der wichtigste im ganzen Jahr ist. Deswegen suchen wir keinen Streit mit Ihnen. Aber wäre es möglich den Kurs beizubehalten? Wir werden als Beweis für unsere freundlichen Absichten alle Waffensysteme abschalten. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie uns bei unseren Feierlichkeiten einen Besuch abstatten."

Der Kazon zögerte kurz. Dann nickte er Captain Janeway knapp zu.

„Sie dürfen passieren. Verhalten Sie sich friedlich. Bei dem kleinsten Fehltritt greifen wir an."

„Wir danken Ihnen sehr!" Der Captain neigte seinen Kopf.

Der Kazon zögerte erneut kurz, dann meinte er: „Viel Freude bei ihrem Fest."

Dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.

Einen Augenblick lang passierte nichts.

„Na dann, hat noch irgendwer Lust Neelix zu helfen?", fragte der Captain in die Runde.

Kathryn lag in ihrem Bett. Heiligabend war vorbei. Und Chakotay hatte ihr das größte Geschenk gemacht, was sie sich vorstellen konnte. Doch als sie jetzt aus dem Fenster schaute und die Sterne beobachtete, fühlte sie sich alleine. Einsam und alleine. Eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Wer klopfte bei dieser Technik noch an die Tür? Und wer kam so spät abends noch vorbei?

„Ja?"

„Ich bin's, Chakotay."

Blitzschnell hüpfte Kathryn aus dem Bett und lief zur Tür. Sie drückte auf den Knopf und die Tür öffnete sich. Der große Mann trat ins Zimmer und bemerkte dann belustigt: „Es tut mir Leid, wollten Sie schon schlafen gehen?"

Kathryn nickte. „Eigentlich schon. Und ich bin der Meinung, dass wir für den Moment das „Sie" weglassen sollten. Wir sind schließlich unter uns."

Sie setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes. Chakotay ließ sich neben sie fallen und holte dann ein winziges Kästchen hervor.

„Was ist das?", fragte Kathryn vorsichtig.

„Das ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk."

Sie nahm das kleine Kästchen und öffnete es vorsichtig. Darin lag eine feine goldene Kette mit einem dünnen Herz aus Gold daran.

„Das ist… das ist für mich?", fragte sie leise und gerührt.

Chakotay nickte nur, nahm die Kette und legte sie ihr vorsichtig um.

Dabei berührte er sanft ihr Gesicht und ein Stromstoß schoss durch ihren Körper.

„Ich… danke", hauchte sie.

„Es ist nicht viel, aber ich wollte etwas, dass dich daran erinnert, dass du nicht alleine bist."

Kathryn schluckte schwer. Es war, als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen.

Sie legte die Hand an den Anhänger der Kette. So verharrte sie einen Moment.

Dann wandte sie ihren Kopf zu dem Mann, legte ihre Hand an seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Die Welt hörte für einen Moment auf sich zu drehen und Kathryn wusste, dass sie ihr wahres Zuhause gefunden hatte. Dass sie der Erde nicht länger nachtrauern würde.

Sie hatte das Wunder von Weihnachten erlebt.


End file.
